Herein, related art is described for expository purposes. Related art labeled “prior art”, if any, is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Blades are, typically thin, modules that can be installed in a blade enclosure. Each blade can function as a server, so a blade system can provide multiple servers in a compact enclosure. Some blade systems provide for conjoining blades to define multi-blade servers that provide more computing power than can be provided by a single blade. For two or more blades to function as one, high-speed communications are required between the blades.
Some blade systems provide high-speed “jumpers” that provide for high-speed inter-blade processor-to-processor communications. By manually replacing jumpers, the conjoining of blades can be changed. Other blade systems have blade enclosures that provide for automated control of inter-blade routings so that conjoining arrangements can be changed without manually changing jumpers or other components.